User talk:CocoPuffle
__TOC__ -- Apj26 (Talk) 18:16, March 15, 2013 Welcome to the wiki! Hello CocoGurl! Welcome to CP Wiki! Since your new, you can ask one of the staff for the CP Wiki rules so you understand what to do, not to do. Please don't not make pages that don't involve with the wiki. Do not make pages that were not tweeted by Spike Hike, or Polo Field. Have fun editing or making pages that involve with CP or the wiki. P.S, on pages we can start discussions! Have Fun on CP Wiki, If you contact me, just go to my page User:Mrpenguin887 and go to Mail and just contact any thank yous, or comments, questions or concerns! :) Have Fun! You will be missed :( We will really miss you! 17:10, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Anonymus I hope u feel better soon! :( I'll miss you gal! You rest in peace out there! Much love.. Hi coco, so i guess this is it :( I will really miss you, you are such a good friend and I know we had our ups and downs but we had a special relationship! Everyone on this wiki will pray for you, and you shall rest in peace! I will be up there with you soon, don't you worry! We can be together again! So, every night I will pray for you, and you will always be remembered! And to coco's family, she was a really kind and respectful girl, and she was liked by many users here! She will be truly missed, and she will be forever in our hearts. R.I.P Coco, we love you! Dear CoCo... I heard of the news. I just wanted to let you know, though I may not be familiar with you, I am praying to God and the Lords above to let you live... If there is a cure... But if there isn't... I hope that you know, you will be in all of our hearts. Please, just if you can, let us have a sign you are still here when you're gone... Best hopes and wishes. TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 01:51, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter :D -- Dps04talk 16:30, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter from Twinkie102! Happy Easter, CocoPuffle!! :D Happy Easter! (from Edrussell1203 with special love <3) I'm giving Easter cards to everybody but this one is special. I know you have a disease and you're going to die, so I put special love into this one. Please rest in peace. ;( R.I.P CocoPuffle Happy easter! Happy easter coco, I hope ya like this! From fottymaddy EasterPostcardFromFotty.png Happy Easter!.png Please be alright I feel so sorry for you. I hope you don't die. (I don't like hearing about death.) Starpuffle00- Epic mage (talk) 21:39, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Easter Gift and Get Well Soon! Happy Easter CocoPuffle Enjoy the Gift and I hope you dont Die and Feel Better! Mariocart25's Easter Gift.png --Mariocart25 (talk) 00:34, March 31, 2013 (UTC)